


Inevitablemente artistas.

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Bucky es un cantante famoso, y Steve está enamorado de él. Claro que luego, está el chico ese que siempre le regala una rosa cuando entra en la cafetería, y no sabe qué pensar de sus sentimientos.James ama su trabajo, pero cuando quiere relajarse, pasa el tiempo en su bar, dónde, últimamente, un chico rubio le está robando la respiración.No sabe qué hacer, pero quiere una cita con él.Y no le importa cómo conseguirla, incluso si eso signifique usar su propio concierto como excusa.





	Inevitablemente artistas.

Steve Rogers es fan de James Buchanan Barnes, más conocido como Bucky.  
Se sabe todas sus canciones, y asegura incluso saber el momento exacto en que respira entre un verso y el siguiente.

Steve afirma estar enamorado de Bucky. Muy enamorado. Claro que luego, está el chico que le regala una rosa cada vez que entra en la cafetería y al que jamás ha visto sin las gafas de sol puestas, y no entiende sus sentimientos.

James es un hombre con muchas facetas, y, aunque cantar es su pasión, necesita algo más en su vida.  
Por eso, se deleita observando al chico rubio que siempre entra en su local.  
Regenta un bar pequeño, escondido en una esquina de la ciudad, donde se evade del mundo lleno de flashes y autógrafos que es su vida real.

Steve entró esa tarde mojado hasta los huesos, con los mechones pegados a la frente y la mochila apretada contra su pecho, como si pudiera protegerla de la tormenta de fuera.  
James sonrió y se recolocó las gafas de sol.  
Por mucho que quisiera evadirse, no podía arriesgarse a que algún cliente le reconociera.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre desde hacía unas semanas, sacó una rosa artificial de debajo de la barra y se acercó al chico, entregándosela con una reverencia que les hizo reír.

"Un batido de nata y chocolate, por favor" Pidió, con una leve sonrisa, a la que James correspondió.

Entre semana, si no tenía conciertos, entrevistas o cualquier tipo de eventos, se encargaba él sólo del pequeño recinto, sino, su amigo y representante Sam siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Agradecía a los cielos tener una especie de vacaciones, porque el chico rubio llevaba acercándose a la cafetería como un mes y medio, cada día, y, aunque al principio fueron apenas unas conversaciones casuales propias del camarero y el cliente, con el paso del tiempo, James incluso se atrevía a sentarse a su lado para compartir la tarde.

Ese día, sin embargo, prefirió dejarle su espacio, porque parecía estar muy ocupado mirando unos apuntes que había colocado sobre la mesa.

De lo poco que había descubierto sobre el chico, sabía que estaba estudiando relaciones sociales, y que pretendía continuar después con la carrera de ciencias políticas. Amaba ayudar a la gente, y procuraba ser justo y respetuoso, incitando a los de su entorno a que lo fueran también. Le gustaba el arte, y todo lo relacionado con la historia, en especial las guerras. Según él, la evolución consiste en la superación, y sólo la lograremos si entendemos nuestro pasado, lo aceptamos, nos juzgamos y nos transformamos en una versión mejorada.

Era tan inteligente, que James, a veces, se cuestionaba cómo era capaz de seguirle los temas de conversación.

Le llevó su pedido y le dejó junto a la rosa, unos dulces para que la tarde de estudio le fuera más amena.  
No solía haber mucha gente en días laborales, pero, aun así, el ambiente siempre era relajado. Solía poner música tranquila, nunca nada que pudiera relacionarse con su tipo de canciones, y los colores cálidos que decoraban las paredes junto a las luces tenues lo hacían un lugar agradable dónde pasar un buen rato.

James se puso a limpiar la barra para distraerse y no mirar tan descaradamente a Steve, pero cuando el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar, no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

Frunció el ceño porque la melodía le era conocida, pero como Steve contestó rápido, no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar.

"¿Qué has hecho ahora, Natasha?" Preguntó, su voz teñida de cariño y su sonrisa cálida hicieron que el estómago de James se encogiera y quiso pegarse un puñetazo por las reacciones que tenía ante, únicamente, su voz.

No supo qué fue lo que le contestó la chica, pero Steve rio, y su sonido voló sobre el local, consiguiendo que los pocos clientes que estaban, sonrieran.

Era algo instintivo. Estar cerca de él atraía a las personas, las empujaba a ser felices sólo por el simple hecho de que Steve lo era.

Esa era una de las cosas que más habían atraído a James del chico. Esa aura de ingenuidad y esperanza que hacía a su corazón ir un poco más rápido.

"No me lo puedes estar diciendo en serio". Estaba bajando la voz, pero se le notaba alterado. "¿Cómo que va a venir?"

James quería saber de quién hablaba, quién lo hacía sonreír así, por lo que se recostó sobre la barra y mientras se hacía el distraído, agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar mejor.  
Sabía que podía ponerse a recoger las mesas, limpiarlas o lo que sea, pero conociéndose, seguro que se tropezaba y acababa siendo pillado.

"Creo que me va a dar un infarto, Nat. ¡He soñado toda mi vida con verle! Bueno, quizá toda mi vida no, pero llevo siendo fan suyo desde hace muchos años ya. Es que, te lo juro, me muero."

James estaba cada vez más intrigado. Supuso que estaba hablando de un artista, probablemente un cantante, y deseaba más saber su identidad. Igual y hasta le conocía. Quizá podría conseguir unas entradas y así invitar a Steve a una cita, como tanto lleva deseando.

"Dios mío, Nat, es que es Bucky. ¡Bucky! Ese hombre es la definición de perfección. Haría cualquier cosa por él."

Por un momento, James se atragantó con su propia saliva al tragar y tuvo que empezar a toser descontroladamente. Steve le miró, algo preocupado, y se alejó del móvil para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Negando con la cabeza, hizo un vago gesto con la mano para indicarle que podía seguir hablando.  
Vaya, parecía que la cita se había arruinado.  
Joder. Es que, joder.

No se esperaba eso.

Aceptaba incluso estar algo celoso de sí mismo en su faceta de cantante, esa que tanto amaba Steve.  
Cuando el chico colgó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra, hacia él.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Ataques de tos inoportunos."

"Igual es que te estás haciendo mayor". Bromeó Steve.

"Oye, ¡niño! ¿Pero cuántos años crees que tengo?" Fingió indignarse y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa para acercarse más al chico.

Sus gafas tenían un cristal oscuro, así que, él podía ver a Steve y evitar que este supiera donde exactamente estaban sus ojos.  
Se colocó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su coleta tras la oreja y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

"No sé, déjame pensar". Alzando las cejas divertido, Steve simuló pensar colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba. "¿35, quizá?"

James jadeó, y se tocó el pecho con dolor.

"¿Tan anciano parezco?"

Steve rio, y James pudo asegurar que su esperanza de vida había ascendido, mínimo, cinco años más.

"35 años no es ser anciano, no exageres."

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y colocó las manos extendidas sobre la superficie, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Estoy seguro de que, si pudiera mirar detrás de esas gafas que estorban tanto, me acercaría más a tu edad real."

"Buena jugada, Rogers, pero sigue soñando."

"Puedes asegurar que lo seguiré haciendo". Contestó, guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a su mesa.

James escondió una risa, algo sorprendido de lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el joven.

Apenas rondaba los 28, o sea que, teniendo en cuenta que Steve tenía 22, no le sacaba más de 6.  
Tampoco era tanto.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, con alguna que otra sonrisa compartida, y cuando comenzó a anochecer, Steve recogió para volverse a casa.

"Nos vemos mañana, anciano." Se despidió, con un movimiento de mano.

James le sacó lengua, y se irguió un poco al ver como el chico centraba su vista en el piercing que tenía ahí.

"¿Quieres que te preste un paraguas?" Preguntó, consciente de que fuera seguía lloviendo.

"No son lo mío. Probablemente me moje más porque me caeré o se me volará o algo así. Pero gracias."

"Pues, espera un poco. Cierro el bar en media hora, puedo acercarte en coche."

Por un momento, pareció dudar, pero acabó sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a la barra y miró a James.

"¿Sabes que tienes el mismo piercing que mi cantante favorito?" Comentó, de forma distraída.

"Qué coincidencia". Fue su única respuesta.

"Y lleva el pelo largo, como tú, pero jamás se le recoge."

Por eso mismo me pongo una coleta o un moño siempre que estoy aquí, pensó, escondiendo una carcajada.

"Oye, no he podido evitar escucharte antes cuando estabas hablando por teléfono". Dijo, como si fuera lo más normal. "¿Te gusta Bucky, entonces?"

"No es sólo gustar". Steve cogió aire, como preparándose para hablar de su tema favorito en el mundo. "Yo estoy como medio enamorado de él."

James rio, rascándose el rastro de barba de un par de días sobre su mejilla.

"Pues tengo dos de entradas, ¿te apetecería ir?"

Su gira empezaba en tres semanas, y estaba algo decaído pensando el tiempo que tendría que estar lejos del bar y de Steve, pero podría aprovechar y verle unos instantes más si conseguía unas entradas cerca del escenario para él y su amiga.

"No sé, anciano, no me gustaría que pensaran que estoy yendo con mi abuelo."

"Qué gracioso estás". James fingió reírse, aunque en realidad, amaba poder bromear con él. "En realidad era para que invitaras a algún amigo.Yo pretendía ir, pero me han salido unos compromisos urgentes que no puedo desatender."

"¡Eres un ángel!" Exclamó Steve, ahogando las ganas de abrazarle. "Dime cuánto te costaron y mañana vengo a pagártelas."

"Ni hablar. Considéralo un préstamo. Luego tu me deberás algo. Como una cita, quizá". Tanteó, con cierto temor a ser rechazado.

Bien, Steve podía estar enamorado de Bucky, pero este chico era todo lo que él deseaba encontrar, y no se iba a negar a darse la oportunidad.

"Me lo pensaré". Dijo, frunciendo los labios, pero guiñándole un ojo.

James rio, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a limpiar la última mesa que quedaba, de la que acababan de irse un par de clientes.

"Vamos, anda". Masculló, dándole con el trapo en el hombro, guardándolo en un cajón y cogiendo las llaves para cerrar el local.  
Entraron al coche, y se sumieron en un silencio agradable que les hizo relajarse contra el asiento.  
Steve pidió permiso para encender la radio, y James no supo si reír o maldecirse a sí mismo cuando una de sus canciones comenzó a sonar.

"¡Dios, es mi favorita!" Exclamó el rubio, empezando a cantar.  
Él sólo tarareo, más por inercia, y se deleitó con escuchar al chico a su lado. Era sorprendente la admiración que parecía tenerle.

Le dejó en casa, prometiendo que le llevaría las entradas al día siguiente y que esperaba conseguir todos los detalles de lo que el concierto sería.  
Se aplaudió a sí mismo cuando llamó a Sam y este le confirmó que podría colocar a dos personas en la primera fila, en la zona VIP. Había sido una buena jugada.  
Se soltó el pelo y se quitó las gafas, acostumbrándose a que sus ojos vieran de frente la luz. Parpadeó y luego se regañó por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono.

Suspiró y se hizo un esquema mental de la idea que estaba empezando a plantearse.  
Ojalá todo saliera bien y Steve aceptara salir con él.

Al día siguiente, el chico llegó con una joven de su misma edad y el pelo corto y de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco. Era preciosa, James lo aceptaba.  
Era gay, pero los ojos todavía le permitían ver a las mujeres y deleitarse con la belleza que todas ellas tenían.

Les saludó y buscó el sobre que había guardado junto a las entradas y la rosa que siempre le daba.  
Steve le sonrió, el sonrojo que solía acumularse al principio sobre sus mejillas empezó a desaparecer un par de semanas después y ahora la aceptaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Muchísimas gracias". Respondió la chica, que James supuso sería Natasha.

Se sentaron en la mesa que siempre ocupaba el rubio y unos segundos después, cuando vieron las entradas, el chico se levantó y se acercó a él corriendo, negando con la cabeza.

"No podemos aceptarlas. Gracias, en serio. ¡Pero están en la zona VIP! ¡Han tenido que costarte un pulmón y medio! No podemos permitir que nos las regales". Empezó a hablar atropelladamente y James acabó por ponerle una mano sobre la boca para hacerlo callar.

"No acepto devoluciones. No me importa dártelas. Quiero hacerlo. En realidad, piensa que soy un egoísta porque esta es mi jugada para conseguir una cita contigo."

El rubio acabó por reír, todavía algo indeciso, pero le dio las gracias un par de veces más y volvió a la mesa.  
James suspiró, relajándose contra la barra.  
Se preparó un refresco y se puso a leer el periódico local. Ya había un artículo comentando que su gira empezaba en breve y que las entradas, desgraciadamente, se habían agotado. En menos de 10 minutos.

Todavía no se creía todo lo que había conseguido. Por un lado, amaba su vida, cantar, hacer feliz a la gente con lo que le hacía feliz a él. Pero, por otro lado, era agotador tener que simular ser otra persona para, como en esos momentos, pasar por alguien normal que tenía un bar y que estaba empezando a caer por el chico de pelo rubio que todas las tardes se tomaba un batido de chocolate con nata.

Solo quería poder quitarse la coleta -ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza- y las gafas. Quería vestirse tan extravagante como lo hacía siempre, y no con esas ropas oscuras que utilizaba en el bar. Quería dejar de forzar su acento rumano tras las palabras para que no hubiera ninguna manera de que le pudieran reconocer. Quería que Steve supiera que se llamaba James y no Sebastian, como le había hecho creer.  
Incluso, aún siendo su seña de identidad, se había quitado el brazo metálico que utilizaba cuando estaba en el escenario.

Quería ser simplemente él, James y Bucky a la vez. Quería poder pasear al lado de Steve siendo él. Pero eso perjudicaría al chico, y de ningún modo iba a hacerle daño.  
Notó una presencia al otro lado de la barra, y dejando el periódico a un lado, se irguió.

"No hay mucha gente hoy, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte un rato con Nat y conmigo?" Quiso sonreír, porque Steve era incapaz de mirarle a la cara y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

"¿Pasa algo, bombón?"  
Steve se sonrojó y tragó saliva. James siguió con su mirada el camino de su nuez al subir y bajar con el movimiento, y tragó también.

Necesitaba urgentemente dejar de pensar en el chico y en los posibles escenarios en los que ambos, sin ropa, acabarían jadeando y sudorosos.

"Es que, estaba pensando, si, no sé, quizá, sólo si te apetece, querrías venir luego conmigo a dar una vuelta". Tartamudeó un poco, y James no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para contenerse y no lanzarse a besarle.

"Siempre y cuando no andes muy rápido, acepto. Recuerda que soy un anciano ya", Bromeó, agarrando la mano de Steve cuando esta se dirigió a darle un golpe. Enredó sus dedos y se acercó el dorso a la boca para rozar con sus labios la pálida piel.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por el chico, él lo sabía, pero no es que como que quisiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Esperó alrededor de una hora hasta que Natasha se fue, y, para su vergüenza, despechó a los pocos clientes que quedaban demasiado rápido. Necesitaba aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó, atándose el abrigo y cerrando el local.  
Era una tarde de jueves nublada, así que apenas había nada por la calle.

Steve estornudó y James le rodeó los hombros para acercarle.

"Podríamos ir al cine". Sugirió el rubio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.  
Alzó la mirada, y por unos instantes, James quiso ahogarse en sus ojos, hundirse, fundirse, hasta no saber dónde empezaba él y dónde Steve.

Sonrió, acomodándose las gafas de sol, y, escondiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su acompañante para poder unirlas, se dirigió a lo que sería su primera cita.

Ya en el cine, agradeció que la oscuridad le permitía quitarse las gafas y pasar desapercibido, porque sino, no sabía que excusa poner para dejárselas.  
Suspiró, odiándose a sí mismo por mentir a Steve, y se recostó en la butaca, esperando despejarse con la película.  
No hacía mucho que esta había comenzado cuando James notó como la cabeza de Steve se apoyaba en su hombro, y unió sus dedos de nuevo, haciendo patrones aleatorios con su pulgar sobre la piel.

"Quiero que sepas". Empezó diciendo el más mayor, cuando llegaron al piso del rubio. "Que esta ha sido una cita pedida por ti. Todavía me debes una por las entradas. Y que no te sorprenda que quizá sean hasta más".

El sonrojo de Steve pudo pasar por algo de frío en las mejillas, pero ambos sabían que no era exactamente por eso.  
Riendo, James se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida, y no queriendo ser demasiado atrevido, se contentó con un roce en el borde izquierdo de su boca.

Estaba ya alejándose cuando oyó unos pasados rápidos tras él y sintió como le tiraban del abrigo para darle la vuelta.  
No le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque los labios dulces de Steve estaban sobre los suyos.

Creyó que había muerto y llegado al paraíso cuando el rubio le rodeó el cuello para alzarse y continuó el beso unos segundos más.

"Mierda, Rogers". Jadeó, buscando aire. "Eres un dios".

"No seas idiota. Necesitaba que supieras como era la despedida que en verdad merecíamos. Ahora, ¿por qué no avanzamos un poco y me das tu número de teléfono, Sebastian?"

James quiso convertirse en polvo cuando el nombre se clavó entre ellos.  
Joder, qué desmadre.

La mentira le estaba asfixiando, pero dispuesto a morir si eso conllevaba recordar siempre ese beso, accedió y le dictó los dígitos.

Se pasaron hablando a todas horas durante las siguientes tres semanas. Si Steve no podía ir a la cafetería, le llamaba y mantenían conversaciones que podían durar días. Si, en cambio, aparecía por allí, se sentaba en la barra, y ambos procuraban estar lo más cerca posible.

James se sorprendía con el paso del tiempo porque Steve no había presionado sobre su aspecto; sus gafas, principalmente. Tenía pesadillas del día en que lo descubriera por si decidía alejarse, pero el plan que llevaba maquinando desde que le regaló las entradas seguía ahí.

El día del concierto se mantuvo lo más atento del móvil posible. Contestando a Steve al instante y recordándole que le enviara fotos y que esperaba una llamada para contarle todo.  
Su actuación era perfecta, y joder, lo odiaba.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, no estaba dispuesto a perder al chico de su vida.

"¿Estás preparado, Jamie?" Sam le palmeó el hombro con gracia y le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?" Fue su única respuesta.

"Ansioso, ya lo veo. Sí, quejica, lo he hecho".

Respiró hondo y se frotó las manos.

De su voz había desaparecido todo rastro rumano; su pelo suelto caía sobre su rostro, en el que podían apreciarse unos preciosos ojos claros; y su brazo metálico volvía a estar ahí.

Ese era él.  
Bucky.  
O al menos, una parte.

Era consciente de que lo que le había mostrado a Steve durante a esas semanas era real, era verdad. Pero, en una esquina de su mente, entre sombras, se escondía lo que le hacía tan especial. Lo que le hacía ser Bucky. Y no le gustaba no poder mostrárselo a Steve.

El miedo a asustarle al principio se transformó en miedo a perderle.  
Ahora, era miedo a arruinar todo.

Volvió a respirar hondo, y se recordó que el que no arriesga no gana. Y él ya había ganado mucho sólo conociendo a Steve. Lo que le quedaba era ganar más, la victoria; enamorándolo. De la misma manera en la que él lo estaba.

Salió al escenario más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca. Cogió aire un par de veces más y sonrió a su público, que le aclamó.

"Bueno, bueno, ¡cuánta gente! ¿preparados para pasar la mejor noche de vuestras vidas?" Preguntó, su voz resonando en el estadio a través del micrófono.  
Una especie de rugido ensordecedor fue su respuesta, y riendo, dio la señal a sus músicos para comenzar, como en todos sus conciertos, con el que había sido su primer single.

Visualizó a Steve desde el principio, casi frente a él, junto a Natasha.  
El hecho de que parecía estar, efectivamente, pasando la mejor noche de su vida, hizo que James se sintiera más orgulloso de sí mismo que nunca.

Casi hacia el final, ya medio agotado y sudoroso, pidió una pausa.  
Sacó un taburete al escenario y su guitarra.

Los músicos se habían ido, y se dijo que ya era la hora.  
Comenzó a tocar unos acordes como melodía de fondo y empezó a hablar.

"Vale, esto es inesperado, pero quiero pediros que guardéis silencio porque voy a hacer una confesión". Su voz tembló un poco, y carraspeó, irguiéndose. Con su mirada buscó a Steve y después a la mochila que había posado al lado del taburete. "Hace un tiempo, conocí a alguien".

Unos gritos rompieron la atmósfera de calma y tuvo que pedir silencio de nuevo para poder continuar.  
Aprovechó para recuperar los rasgos de su acento rumano y siguió.

"Conocí a alguien y no fue muy difícil caer. Es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca. Y, sólo espero que todos vosotros encontréis a alguien con el que podáis llegar a sentir lo que yo siento cuando estoy con él. Siento como si mi corazón se amoldara a su ritmo. Como si la gravedad nos uniera. Quiero poder bajar el firmamento a sus pies. O quizá, mejor, crear nuevas constelaciones en su honor".

Sonrió y dejó de tocar para hacerse una coleta.  
Parecía que algunas y algunos fans habían sufrido un infarto al oírlo hablar con su acento natal.

Quería, paso a paso, convertirse en ese Sebastian que físicamente Steve había conocido.  
Le miró directamente y continuó.

"No hace mucho que le conozco, pero no necesito toda una vida para enamorarme. Quiero pasar cada instante con él, regalarle cada segundo de mi tiempo. Quiero escribir canciones sobre él a todas horas. Besarle. Tocarle. Deleitarme sólo con el placer de que esté a mi lado. Quiero que conozca partes de mí que ni siquiera yo conozco. Quiero que me entienda y me explique cada enigma que se esconde dentro de mí".

Tragó saliva, se colocó las gafas de sol, y se quitó el brazo metálico, sacando en el proceso una rosa artificial de la mochila.  
Creyó ver a Steve jadear y taparse la boca, pero no pudo parar.

"Ser un artista es difícil. Es jodido porque te impide presentarte a ciertas personas cómo realmente eres. Por miedo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a que esas personas no reaccionen de forma correcta.  
Amo ser Bucky, os amo a todos vosotros y amo mi trabajo, pero, en ocasiones me encantaría ser invisible...

"¡Como Drax!" Grita alguien desde el público, haciéndolo reír.

"Me gustaría ser invisible o incluso ser otra persona porque, ahora, haciendo esto, puedo estar arruinando lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No quiero mentirle más, y si esta es la última rosa que voy a poder darle, que sea junto a mi verdadera identidad y mi corazón".

Un coro de suspiros siguió a su declaración y James quiso reír, pero no despegó su mirada de la de Steve mientras se quitaba las gafas, se ponía el brazo de metal y se soltaba el pelo. Volvió a su voz natural, ya acostumbrada al acento de Brooklyn y terminó su declaración.

No le estaba confesando sólo su verdadera identidad, sino también lo que albergaba su corazón.

"Quiero dedicarle la siguiente canción. Y quiero decirle que lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño, bombón. Gracias por todas las sonrisas que me has regalado y que me han hecho enamorarme de ti".

Empezó a tocar los acordes y cerró los ojos por un instante.  
Esperaba no haberlo jodido.  
Ojalá.

_"I want to call the stars_  
_Down from the sky_  
_I want to live a day_  
_That never dies_  
_I want to change the world_  
_Only for you_  
_All the impossible_  
_I want to do."_

James vio sonreír a Steve, y por un segundo, se quedó sin aire.  
Quería correr fuera del escenario, hacia él, arrojarse encima, alzarle y besarle.  
Pero debía seguir.  
Debía acabar.

"I want to hold you close  
_Under the rain_  
_I want to kiss your smile_  
_And feel the pain_  
_I know what's beautiful_  
_Looking at you_  
_In a world of lies_  
_You are the truth._

_And baby_  
_Every time you touch me_  
_I become a hero_  
_I'll make you safe_  
_No matter where you are_  
_And give you_  
_Everything you ask for_  
_Nothing is above me_  
_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_  
_When you tell me that you love me"._

Cuando Steve le lanzó un beso, James le guiñó un ojo y sintió como si pudiera respirar bien de nuevo.  
Quería reír y mandarlo todo a la mierda si eso significaba que no iba a perderle.  
Pero tenía un compromiso.  
Su carrera.  
Y justo en ese momento, tenía que acabar el concierto.

_"I want to make you see_  
_Just what I was_  
_Show you the loneliness_  
_And what it does_  
_You walked into my life_  
_To stop my tears_  
_Everything's easy now_  
_I have you here."_

Se meció de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la melodía, y cuando acabó la canción, no se negó a proclamar que tenía ganas de llorar.  
El sentimiento le estaba abrumando, pero Steve le lanzó un par de besos más y se dio fuerzas, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo le quedaban un par de canciones y una breve ducha para poder verle y hablar con él.

Se despidió del público media hora después, deseándoles suerte y felicidad.  
Lo que el esperaba mantener si seguía con Steve.

"Enhorabuena, Jamie. Casi y hasta lloro." Sam se burló de él y su romanticismo mientras le acompañaba a la ducha, asegurándole que para cuando acabara, él tendría a Steve en el camerino para poder hablar.  
James se lo agradeció con un leve abrazo del que Sam fingió asquearse por el sudor, y riendo, entró bajo el chorro de agua.

Ya vestido, unos minutos después, con el pelo goteándole y los ojos algo rojos de cansancio, se acercó titubeando hacia el camerino.  
Vio a Natasha fuera, hablando con Sam.

"Ha sido tan bonito". Dijo ella, en medio de un suspiro. "Has dejado las expectativas a los novios y novias del mundo por los suelos, tío".

Él rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

"En serio, Steve casi y se desmaya".

Oír su nombre le produjo un nudo de nervios en la parte baja del estómago, pero se obligó a despedirse y a enfrentar al amor de su vida.  
Apenas había entrado cuando un torbellino saltó sobre él, rodeando su cuerpo como si fuera un koala.

"Steve..." Susurró, con sus labios casi pegados a los del rubio.

"También estoy enamorado de ti". Fue lo único que dijo antes de besarle.

James supo, en ese preciso instante, que si el nirvana era un estado de felicidad plena, su nirvana era Steve.

"Te dije que estaba medio enamorado de Bucky el primer día que preguntaste. Lo que no te dije fue que tu estabas descolocando mis sentimientos. Ahora, puedo asegurar que no sólo estoy medio enamorado de Bucky, sino que estoy incontrolablemente enamorado de James Buchanan Barnes. O de Sebastian. O de quién seas. No me importa el nombre, en realidad".

"Y yo estoy incontrolablemente enamorado de ti". Respondió James, besándole de nuevo.

Cuando Steve se despegó de sus brazos, se acercó al pequeño sofá del camerino y sacó algo de su mochila, que escondió en su espalda al dirigirse de nuevo a él.

"Una rosa para ti. Inevitablemente artista". Steve se inclinó de la misma forma que James hacía cuando le entregaba la flor, y este quiso reír de pura felicidad.

Le alzó, dándole vueltas y repitiéndole una y otra vez lo que le hacía sentir.

"Quiero que sepas, que enamorar a un cantante es algo privilegiado. Serás eterno, inmortal. Te lo aseguro, bombón. El día que escriba una canción dedicada a ti, se convertirá en el himno del mundo".

"Es que eres, inevitablemente artista". Fue lo que repitió Steve, uniendo sus manos al salir al encuentro de Sam y Natasha.

La predicción de Bucky fue real, debo decir. Años después, escribió una canción que recorrió el planeta y que se impregnó en todas y cada una de las personas.  
Y, muchas décadas después, cuando Steve Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes no eran más que polvo de estrellas en esa constelación que Bucky prometió bajar para su chico, cuando no eran más que pétalos de rosa movidos por el viento; esa canción seguía ahí, haciéndolos eternos. Inmortales. Inalcanzables.

Haciéndolos, inevitablemente artistas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato está basado en ciertas ideas que utilicé en mi otra historia de stucky: "Notas y pétalos". (por si hay alguien que lo ha leído y encuentra similitudes en algunas cosas).  
> ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! 
> 
> La canción que aparece es "When you tell me that you love me" de Westlife.


End file.
